


Freedom

by ladymacbeth77



Series: Movies Quote - Caterina d'Aragona [2]
Category: Historical RPF, The Tudors
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Canonical Character Death, F/M, POV First Person, Religion
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C'è ancora un'ultima cosa che devo fare, e poi, sarò libero dal passato” (Vertigo)</p><p>Le riflessioni di Caterina nell'ora della morte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

_Pater Noster qui es in caelis:  
sanctificétur Nomen Tuum;  
advéniat Regnum Tuum;  
fiat volúntas Tua,  
sicut in caelo, et in terra._

La luce delle candele si fa sempre più debole, riesco a malapena a distinguerle nelle tenebre che ormai mi circondano. Chiudo gli occhi, le mie labbra si muovono ancora, veloci nonostante la stanchezza che si è insinuata nel mio corpo.  
Sto scivolando verso la morte, Lui mi sta aspettando per giudicare i miei peccati e darmi la condanna. Sono comunque una donna e, per quanto non mi sia mai macchiata di grossi crimini, porto in me la colpa di Eva. Spero che Egli sia clemente.

_Panem nostrum  
quotidiánum da nobis hódie;  
et dimítte nobis débita nostra,  
sicut et nos  
dimíttimus debitóribus nostris;  
et ne nos indúcas in tentatiónem;  
sed líbera nos a Malo._

Nel silenzio della stanza, le mie parole sussurrate risuonano amplificate. Nessuno però le deve sentire, è a Lui che indirizzo la mia preghiera ora che sto per ricongiungermi con il Padre. Chiedo gioia e salute per mia figlia. Chiedo gioia e salute per te, Enrico, affinché tu possa ritrovare la ragione e comprenda che non sei solo un uomo, ma un re. Prego perché tu comprenda i tuoi errori, anche se sarà troppo tardi per porvi rimedio. Non puoi più salvare il tuo corpo, salva almeno la tua anima.  
Questo chiedo a Dio adesso che la morte mi sta separando da te. Solo questo mi rimane da fare, poi sarò finalmente libera dal passato e da questa vita, per me ormai troppo dolorosa.

_Amen._


End file.
